


Mario Kart

by Arisprite, username_goes_here



Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [4]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_goes_here/pseuds/username_goes_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Watanuki makes a bad wager. And dinner. Not in that order. </p>
<p>Part of the Yuuko's Hitzusen Series, wherein Watanuki makes good on planning the second date, with much grumbling and denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart

It was LaVon’s idea to have a roommate movie night. Sam was in the corner of the couch, tapping on his laptop (in the room, he’d protested, so LaVon couldn’t complain about him not paying attention) and they’d pinned down Caleb as well. He was in the spinning armchair, feet over the side, and he and LaVon were having an argument about the comic lore of the Avengers vs. the movie. Doumeki lay on the floor, with his feet up on the tv stand and head on a pillow, barely paying attention to the argument above him. 

They’d taken forever to pick a movie, between the four of them (since LaVon did have over three hundred just on his own, and Caleb and Sam had a fair few) and though Doumeki had voted for the Avengers, he was now letting his mind drift as the action scenes started. It just happened to drift towards his date last weekend. 

Watanuki had been odd, and awkward, and funny and fun on that strange and convoluted adventure. He hadn’t expected to have that much fun. Or to get that annoyed. Watanuki was a conundrum, and Doumeki wasn’t quite sure where his emotions would fall at any given moment with him. It sure wasn’t boring, though. 

When he’d left home, he thought he wanted boring. His childhood, and teenage years had been crazy and full of trouble, and he’d come to college not really looking for excitement after that. Turned out, maybe he missed it, because he’d found a guy who was just as crazy in one way or another. He wasn’t sure how things with Watanuki would work out, or if they would at all, but he did want to try. And Watanuki apparently did as well, since they were going on a second date, sometime. He didn’t know when, but he anticipated it would be just as surprising as the last one. 

“Hey, Doumeki. You’re looking ungrumpy again,” LaVon said, tossing a pillow at him. 

“Ungrumpy, huh?” Caleb said. 

Doumeki got up on one elbow, and threw the pillow back at LaVon’s face. LaVon laughed. 

“Seriously, man. What are you thinking about? _Someone _~?”__

__They were all look at him curiously, and Doumeki blessed his lack of a tendency to blush… except where Watanuki was concerned, and now he was praying that they wouldn’t notice._ _

__“Stop,” Doumeki said, knowing if he responded any other way, they’d jump right on it. Except, he’d forgotten that his roommates weren’t his cousins, and so they just laughed lightly, and left it be. Huh._ _

__Doumeki hadn’t told any of them that he’d gone on a date, not that any of them except LaVon were close enough or around enough for Doumeki to even feel like he was hiding anything. LaVon shared a room with with him, and they’d talked about things before, including Doumeki not being interested in girls, but it still gave Doumeki a moment of hesitation._ _

__Well, there was little point to bringing it up right now. He didn’t even know when he was going out with Watanuki again, or if it would go well. he resolved to bring it up if this, whatever it was, continued._ _

__Just then, Doumeki’s ringtone cut through the snarky banter, causing exaggerated groans. Doumeki glanced at the name, and saw that it was Watanuki, so he stood up, and waved that they didn’t have to pause it._ _

__“Hello?” he said in the kitchen, once he’d come around the dividing wall._ _

__With no greeting, Watanuki spoke. “What’s your favorite food?”_ _

__Doumeki blinked, taken aback at the question. His favorite food? He didn’t really have one… well, he liked things like sushi, and most traditional Japanese foods, and pizza (but not frozen) and pasta, and those really tiny quiches, and all kinds of things, really. But was Watanuki asking because he wanted to cook him something, and if so, what in the world would Doumeki tell him?_ _

__“Uh...in what context?”_ _

__“Any context. I don’t care. Just, what is it?”_ _

__“Are you...making dinner?” Doumeki asked slowly. Was this the plan for their next date? If so, he had no complaints, but what to choose? Something simple, or harder? Would Watanuki want to show off, or not stress about it? Did Watanuki have any dislikes?_ _

__“No, I’m making a list of things I hate about you, and I want to know if I should add your favorite foods to the list,” Watanuki said, and then paused. “Yes. Yes, I’m making dinner, now would you pick a meal?”_ _

__Well, now Doumeki knew he was going to pick something hard, just for that answer._ _

__“Yakitori,” he said, suddenly craving that flavor and crunch of the grilled meat and vegetables. “If you have a grill?”_ _

__“Done.” With that, Watanuki hung up the phone. Doumeki pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the blinking ‘end call’ screen. He huffed a little. Yup, he was right. Not boring in the least. He wondered when dinner would be._ _

__Doumeki had barely turned to head back into the living room for the movie, when the phone rang again._ _

__“Hello?” he said again._ _

__“Six. Come to my apartment at six.”_ _

__It was already after six tonight, so he assumed he meant the next day._ _

__“Tomorrow?”_ _

__“Yes. Yes, six tomorrow.” There was a long pause, and Watanuki spoke again, less brisk. “Ah. Unless you wanted to do it earlier, or later. When do you usually eat dinner?”_ _

__“Tomorrow’s my day off, so any time would work. Six is fine, though,” Doumeki said, amused at Watanuki’s abrupt switch in tones._ _

“Ah, Then six.” The phone shifted a little, and then Watanuki kept talking. “Does that seem early? What about drinks? I was going to get more of those sodas, but you said you like lemonade, so I could get that. Wait, do you _drink_ drink?” 

__Doumeki had learned a while back that Watanuki asked three questions in the place of one, and usually Doumeki had to pick and choose which one to answer. Occasionally, Doumeki took the time to go through the full list._ _

__“Six is good. I like lemonade, but you don’t have to get it, and no, not really. Do you?”_ _

__“No. I keep alcohol in the apartment for cooking, and that’s all. What kind of lemonade? There’s… oh, no you don’t like the packets. You like the, ah, I’m glad I remembered. Not that I’m glad to have remembered anything about you. It’s just- god, whatever, I’m getting you good lemonade. Oh! Oh, no, I have a better idea.”_ _

__Doumeki sat down at the kitchen table as Watanuki rambled. It made his face soften a little more, to what was probably that ‘ungrumpy’ look that LaVon was always talking about._ _

__“What’s that?” he asked, about the idea._ _

__“What? Nothing. Oh! They started selling canned inarizushi at the grocery store! They did not have this last time, let me tell you.” It was almost like he forgot he was on the phone, and was just narrating what he was doing. “Why am I telling you? Why am I still on the phone with you?” He paused. “Was there anything else?”_ _

__“Inarizushi?” Doumeki asked, voice piqued with interest. Of course, it was great when the tofu was prepared from fresh, but the canned was also delicious. “Make that too, sometime.”_ _

__“I tossed three cans in my cart,” Watanuki said. “I assume this means there was no other reason to be on the phone?”_ _

__“Guess so,” Doumeki said. “See you tomorrow then. Six. Want me to bring anything?”_ _

__“Nope. Bye.” And he hung up again._ _

__Doumeki looked at his phone, huffed once more, and headed back out to watch movies. His roommates were too engrossed to ask who he’d been talking to, so Doumeki lay back down on the floor to watch superheroes save the day._ _

__~_ _

__Watanuki did a deep clean of his apartment in the morning. Well, semi-deep. Made everything look nice and presentable for the date. Cleared off the counters, placed the couch pillows in aesthetically pleasing places, did all the dishes, considered using a tablecloth (that seemed a bit much though), and vacuumed and everything. It was so stupid. This date was stupid._ _

__Yes, it was a date. Watanuki had invited Doumeki over for a second (third?) date for some unknown reason to cook him dinner._ _

__Dinner. Dinner with Doumeki. Dinner for Doumeki. Specifically for Doumeki. Seemed odd and slightly stressful, as whatever Watanuki cooked, and how he cooked it, would be a display of Watanuki’s feelings towards him. When Watanuki had cooked before, it had either been at the restaurant, or the one time at home, and really that was for Watanuki, not Doumeki. But this time, this was specifically for Doumeki, and Watanuki wasn’t sure what he was feeling so how could he know what to do?_ _

__Which was why he’d just asked Doumeki what he wanted and went from there because this was far too complicated. But he was going all out, apparently. Multiple side-dishes, homemade lemonade, some pastries from his favorite patisserie, and even used the good dishware._ _

__It was stupid, but Watanuki sort of wanted to impress the guy. Not that it meant anything. He just wanted Doumeki to know that he was competent and impressive and all that._ _

__So around six, Watanuki was finishing up with the dinner when there was a knock on his door. Which was unfortunate because Watanuki wasn’t quite ready, still wearing an apron and headscarf._ _

__But it was just Doumeki. It didn’t matter._ _

__Watanuki ran to get the door, sliding on the tile floor of the kitchen on the way over._ _

__“Oi,” was the oh-so articulate greeting Doumeki gave as Watanuki opened the door. “I like your scarf.”_ _

__Watanuki narrowed his eyes at him._ _

__“What a way to start a date,” he said, huffing and opening the door the rest of the way to allow Doumeki to enter. “I was cleaning and cooking all day, so- not that it was in preparation for this, I always clean on my days off!”_ _

__Doumeki came inside without reacting one way or the other, and looked around the apartment as he slid his shoes off._ _

__“Looks nice,” he said._ _

__“Of course it looks nice,” Watanuki agreed grumpily, turning away to hide any sort of prideful blush. “Food is almost done.”_ _

__He headed back to the kitchen, shutting the door behind Doumeki, and got back to grilling the yakitori, which was difficult indoors, but that’s why he’d bought an indoor griddle a few years back._ _

__“Ah, you can have a drink while you wait,” he said then, gesturing to the full pitcher on the counter and the glasses next to them._ _

__Doumeki followed Watanuki to the kitchen and stared at the pitcher._ _

__“Is this homemade?” he asked._ _

__“Yes,” Watanuki told him. “If it’s too sweet or not sweet enough, no complaining because it’s already made.”_ _

__Doumeki poured himself a glass and sat at the stool across the counter that divided the kitchen and living room._ _

__“It’s good,” he said after trying it._ _

__Watanuki nodded and let the chicken grill a little while longer, then turned back to face Doumeki, leaning forward on the counter between them._ _

__“I meant to have this done sooner, but at least now you know how much you demanded of me!” he proclaimed._ _

__Doumeki just hummed and drank more lemonade, and the silence stretched a moment too long._ _

__“You know, you’re not much of a conversationalist,” Watanuki pointed out with a frown, then turned back to the yakitori, which was finally done. “Food,” he said. “Now go sit at the actual table; this is a proper dinner._ _

__“Can I help?” Doumeki asked as Watanuki started moving the food onto a serving plate to take to the table._ _

__Watanuki considered telling him no, but thought better of it because he may as well make Doumeki do some of the work._ _

__“Plates up there,” he said, pointing at a cabinet. “Silverware there.” He opened and closed the drawer in question, then brought the yakitori to the kitchen along with the rice. “I don’t have a proper grill, so it won’t be as good as I’d like, but the tare sauce was good, so that should make up for it.”_ _

__Doumeki didn’t say much more than a ‘mm’ as he set the table (very nicely, Watanuki had to admit) and then sat as Watanuki finished setting the food out._ _

__Watanuki had to admit to himself that he had done a damn good job on this dinner. Truly a masterpiece of culinary wonder. Even the aesthetics were on par. Foodies everywhere would instagram this beauty._ _

__As it were, they were just going to eat it._ _

__But he did step back for a moment to admire it then nodded his head, proud of his work. Finally he took of his apron and scarf, hoping his hair didn’t look too messy and glad that he’d thought to change into decent clothes a few hours prior to Doumeki actually arriving._ _

He sat, and considered saying _ittadakimasu_ , considering the formal meal, but Doumeki didn’t seem the type of guy who did that back home. Watanuki’s mom though had been very traditional, and had him do that at meals, but he fell out of the habit upon living alone for so long. 

__“Okay, after this, I’ve got dessert, but I’d say maybe let dinner settle first, and as far as something else to do, I mean, I’ve got…” Oh god, he didn’t plan this well. All he did was clean and cook and eating was nice and all, but there’s more to socializing than just that. He’d planned better dates than this, what the hell was wrong with him? “Things,” he finished, taking a bite of the yakitori and determining that yes, it did taste as good as it looked, though the proper grill might have helped._ _

__“Things,” Doumeki repeated with a raised eyebrow, then took a bite himself, then got to his chomping. “Mm,” was all he said._ _

__“Quit chomping,” Watanuki ordered, though he was glad to see that Doumeki was enjoying the food._ _

__Well, not glad… but there was a sense of self-satisfaction at the very least._ _

__“What’s for dessert?” Doumeki asked._ _

__“Ah. There’s a patisserie in the city that I like. I got something there. I didn’t feel like cooking it myself after this debacle, so you’ll have to settle for something else, if you can stand that, mister ‘I eat at the restaurant with every dime I can spare on a student’s budget.’”_ _

__“It’s easier now that I work there,” Doumeki replied._ _

__“You have a problem,” Watanuki said, then took a rather large bite of food because he knew he’d have to explain what that problem was and he wasn’t entirely sure what it was._ _

__“Problem being… good food?” Doumeki asked._ _

__Watanuki tried to figure out how to articulate what he meant._ _

__“I’m a good chef,” Watanuki said. “I am. I’ve been told that, and I think so. But I’m not the best. Not by a long shot. It’s not like I’m a classically trained, five-star chef who’s been at this for years. I taught myself at home. I’m only twenty-one.” He made eye contact with Doumeki then, and frowned, turning the question on him. “Why my food?”_ _

__~_ _

__Doumeki blinked. He liked good food, he did. But why was it Watanuki’s food that had drawn him in, before he’d even met him? He didn’t have an answer for that question._ _

He shrugged instead, taking another bite. Watanuki rolled his eyes, and took a bite of his own. Neither of them spoke for a moment, and Doumeki tried to think of something to say. He was too aware that this was the _second_ date. If things went badly on a first date, then it just didn't work out. If they went badly today, then things had been going well enough, and someone ruined it. It this didn’t work out, then it would be somebody’s fault. It would end any chance he might have had. 

__The thought process was overdramatic and illogical, and Doumeki tried to push it away, but he still couldn’t think of anything to say, and he really wasn’t tasting the food he was chewing anymore._ _

__“Ahh…” Watanuki started. “You know-” Another pause. “Today-”_ _

__He broke off, and shoved a bite of food in his mouth._ _

__Doumeki tried._ _

__“Mm,” he said, looking at his fork. “Uh…”_ _

__There was a snapping silence, and then Watanuki set down his fork with a clatter and a glare, causing Doumeki to jump._ _

__“This is stupid,” he said. “There are a thousand things to say. What did you do today? How’s the weather? Ah, that’s a nice shirt, is it new? Oh, the food is delicious. Wow, I didn't know homemade lemonade could taste so good. How was school? How was being at home?” He puffed out his cheeks, and let out the breath and took a drink._ _

__Doumeki blinked, surprise and amusement making him huff out loud._ _

__“Right,” Doumeki said, lips quirking up a little. He thought back to the topics Watanuki had brought up, and picked one at random. “Today I… went to school. It was a boring day. Someone brought a dog to one of my classes, and it got loose for a little bit, but it was fine.”_ _

__Watanuki choked on his food with a laugh. “What? Are you even allowed to bring pets to class? God, that poor teacher.”_ _

__Doumeki shrugged. “Well, people do. The girl just let it down for a second, and it ran around. It was a little one, so no one was really bothered. I don’t know if the teacher cared.”_ _

__“Oh, one of the yappy ones?” Watanuki asked, looking amused. “How is a small dog running around a classroom something to not care about? If you were a teacher, wouldn’t it bother you to have a dog running around?”_ _

__Doumeki tilted his head and thought about it. “If it wasn’t making noise, and no one was scared. It ran back to the girl after a little while.”_ _

__“Weird,” he said, looking like he was thinking. He shrugged then. “I never went to college, though, so I guess I don’t know.”_ _

__“College is weird. Weirder than high school,” Doumeki agreed. “No one really cares what you do.”_ _

__“Huh. We weren’t allowed to wear hats,” Watanuki said, and Doumeki nodded, remembering the strict rules in his own high school._ _

__“Or shorts. And the girls had it worse.”_ _

__“That’s true. Dress code was completely ridiculous. Oh, no gum. We couldn’t have gum. I got detention for that once. A little uncalled for, I think.”_ _

__Doumeki was remembering the institutionalization of the rules there in his high school, and nodded._ _

__“I got detention once. It wasn’t my fault though.”_ _

__Watanuki looked surprised. “What happened?”_ _

__“My cousin, Noah, was in my grade. He threw a paper airplane at the girl he thought I liked, and the girl got mad. The teacher thought it was me, and we both got detention.” Doumeki said, telling the story blandly, but Watanuki still got an amused look on his face._ _

“And thus quiet Shizuka got detention,” Watanuki said, chuckling. “I’d believe it if you _did_ throw the paper airplane though. It sounds like you.” 

__Doumeki frowned a little, protesting. “I wouldn’t throw it at anyone in that class. Or high school at all,” Doumeki mused. In fact, the only person who he might had felt included to throw one at would be Watanuki, at least for the reason being a crush, though he supposed Watanuki’s reaction would put a damper on the flirtiness. “Noah was convinced I liked her though.”_ _

__“This Noah sounds like a character. One of the infamous cousins that gave you bad dating and bowling advice?”_ _

__“He was never good at dating advice.”_ _

__“He did seem to think you were going after girls,” Watanuki said. “Ah, unless you were. That’s fine. You didn’t do much dating then? Or just bad dating, based on that Noah’s advice?”_ _

__Doumeki pondered for a moment. He’d barely talked about this with anyone, though LaVon knew (he’d asked him to double date with two girls before, and Doumeki had had to say he didn’t want to date women anymore - LaVon was supportive, but he still hadn’t mentioned it to Noah, and his family). Noah had only ever assumed he was straight, and that had resulted in a number of set up dates that didn’t really go well._ _

__“Bad dates,” he said firmly. “I didn’t like going out with girls,” he said, blushing. It was weird to talk about this, especially with a guy that he actually liked. He’d had one or two crushes on guys in high school, but he could have never imagined talking so frankly with them about it._ _

__Watanuki looked thoughtful, but not judgemental, which was a relief. “Hm,” he said, eyes far away. “I’ve gone on dates with both guys and girls. I exclusively dated a girl once, and I had a boyfriend for a few months in high school… I guess…”_ _

__Doumeki frowned. “You guess?”_ _

__“I don’t know. He was dating me more than I was dating him. Same with the girl and anyone else.” He shrugged._ _

__Doumeki looked at him, a kind of sympathy coming forward. “So, we’re both kinda new at this,” he decided to say, instead of asking anything more._ _

__“Explains the wonderful dinner conversation earlier,” Watanuki deadpanned._ _

__“Yeah,” Doumeki said, scraping the last of the dinner onto his fork. He felt a little better knowing apparently it wasn’t just him that didn’t know what he was doing. “Guess we’ll figure it out.” If they decided to keep seeing each other, that was. After the fact, Doumeki realized that had sounded like he’d already been planning on continuing things with Watanuki. Like they’d both made the decision, when they hadn’t talked about it, or even made the plans for next time… he looked up at Watanuki to see if he seemed upset._ _

__But Watanuki was nodding, like he agreed. Maybe without thinking about it, since he then paused, and pursed his mouth._ _

__“Have you ever had a millefeuille?” Watanuki asked, changing the subject._ _

__“A what?” That wasn’t English or Japanese, and that was the extent of Doumeki’s knowledge of languages. Watanuki looked amused._ _

__“That’s a no then. It’s a pastry. I bought some for dessert because they looked good. Oh, wait, Napoleon. They’re called Napoleons. I spent so long trying to pronounce that stupid French word. Anyways, I have those, and also some fruit tarts if you prefer. I don’t know what you like. Not that I care if you don’t like it, because anything I get you, you’ll be happy to have, whether you like it or not.” After that impressive stream of words, Watanuki got up, sniffing proudly, and headed to the fridge to pull out a white confectionary box. “So take your pick. If you’re feeling like enough of a glutton - you probably are - you can even have both.”_ _

__Doumeki’s lip quirked, and he reached for one of each, since he’d been given permission. They both looked amazing, the milli-whatever Watanuki had mentioned, and the fruit tart. He took a bite of the first thing, and closed his eyes at the taste - almost donut like, but much much better._ _

__“Where did you get these?” he asked, though the bite._ _

__“Don’t talk with your mouth full, you have no manners. There’s a patisserie downtown,” Watanuki said. “Not a lot of people go by, which is a shame because the owner is very nice, and her food is amazing.”_ _

__Doumeki swallowed. “It’s good,” he said, eying the best way to bite into the fruit tart. It had strawberries, peaches and kiwis on it, with a thin glaze, over cream, and it too looked delicious._ _

__Watanuki refilled Doumeki’s lemonade glass, and continued. “I found it by happenstance my first… month or so of living here. Wrong bus.” He handed the glass back to Watanuki, and their fingers brushed a bit when Doumeki accepted it._ _

__“Lucky,” he commented. Watanuki humphed._ _

__“Yes and no. It was raining, I ended up not making it to a job interview, and the next bus didn’t come for nearly an hour.”_ _

__“You did find good pastries though,” Doumeki said, finishing off the millie stuff._ _

__Watanuki nodded. “Yes. And Karine - the owner- she told me all about the good restaurants in the city that I could apply at, so… I guess if I hadn’t taken the wrong bus, I wouldn’t work at Yuuko’s…” he trailed off and looked down at the pastry in his hand. “Huh. I should really buy more pastries.”_ _

__Doumeki considered the rest of his tart as well. If Watanuki hadn’t taken the wrong bus that day, then he’d have never been working in Yuuko's restaurant, and Doumeki would never have come to eat his food. If it weren’t for that patisserie, they wouldn’t even be sitting here._ _

__“You probably wouldn’t be a cook either, if another restaurant had hired you,” Doumeki said. “Not for a while, anyway.”_ _

__“Dishes,” Watanuki said, with disdain. Then he blinked, and looked up at him. “Why were you at Yuuko’s restaurant? It’s not a really well known place. Out-of-the-way and hard to find.”_ _

“That first day?” Doumeki tried to recall the circumstances. “I think a member of a study group liked it, and the lunch prices aren’t that bad. Then I liked the food.” _Your food_ he meant. That had been the entire reason he’d come back. 

“You came back a day later, it can’t have been _that_ good.” 

__Doumeki thought back to what he’d thought - how he was prepared to dislike what the server brought out, because he didn’t generally like restaurant food, especially stuff that other people picked out, but he’d been more than pleasantly surprised._ _

__“It was. Is,” Doumeki said._ _

__Watanuki frowned at him. “For all your many, many flaws, Doumeki, you at least have good taste,” Watanuki then sighed, rolling his eyes._ _

__Doumeki narrowed his eyes at the flaws comment, but acquiesced._ _

~

__They finished dessert around the table, and it ended up not being so bad. He was able to keep Doumeki involved in conversation, and so long as they were both engaged, it was… good. Ugh._ _

__When they were finished, Watanuki took the plates to the kitchen to wash._ _

__“Do you need any help with the dishes?” Doumeki asked from his seat._ _

__“Dishwasher,” Watanuki explained, as he began filling up said appliance._ _

__They’d finished dinner, they’d eaten dessert, that was literally all Watanuki had thought to do. He could just end it here. It was stupid to just keep going on a date with someone so terrible, but…_ _

God, why did Watanuki want to continue it? 

But there was nothing to do. They’d eaten and- 

“I have Mario Kart,” he remembered suddenly. “My dad sent it a few weeks ago.” 

“I might be terrible,” Doumeki said after a moment of thought. 

"Good,” Watanuki said as he closed the dishwasher, then ran around the counter to get to the living room and set it all up. 

A thought occurred to him. Doumeki didn’t seem to think he’d be terribly good at it… 

“We can make a wager then. If you win, I’ll go out with you again.” 

“And if you win, you won’t” Doumeki asked as he followed him out to the living room. 

“Let’s play,” Watanuki said, tossing a remote at Doumeki. Player two, of course. 

Doumeki caught it, and smirked - one of his few easily-read expressions. 

“Grand Prix?” he asked, taking a seat on the floor next to Watanuki. 

“One world at a time. Two out of three. Starting with the Rainbow Bridge,” Watanuki decided. 

They both fell off the road far too many times, but Watanuki less than Doumeki, giving him a substantial lead. Doumeki was annoyingly stoic as he played, while Watanuki started leaning forward and turning his body along with the controls, cursing each time he fell. 

After a long while of pure frustration at the ridiculously stupid level (which Watanuki now regretted picking), Watanuki finally won, then jumped in the air and whooped. 

“Alright, alright, you pick next. Only fair for the loser,” Watanuki conceded as he sat down. 

Doumeki picked an easier level, then turned to Watanuki with a fierce look in his eyes. 

Watanuki glared right back, excited to be competing and determined to… win? 

If he won, that would be two out of three. That would mean he wouldn’t have to go out with Doumeki again. 

He was again struck by the question of what exactly did he want from this Doumeki guy? And again he found himself without an answer and it ticked him off and he didn’t know why he was getting so mad about it. He should probably figure it out though, so maybe he should go- 

“Dammit! Blue shell - really?!” 

With that, Doumeki passed him. 

“Dammit dammit dammit dammit-” Watanuki cursed in quick succession as Doumeki sped ahead and kept his stupid lead until he won. “Lucky break! That’s all!” 

Now it was one-one, and the winner would dictate the course of their relationship. 

Why the _hell_ did Watanuki think this was a good idea? 

There was a tense moment as they both stared at the track selection screen, listening to the peppy music and making no moves. 

What a stupid suggestion. 

The dumbest suggestion Watanuki had ever come up with. 

God, whatever. He’d already decided to make the bet, he’d follow through. 

“I’m picking a random track. Let’s go,” he said flatly, trying to decide whether he wanted to win or lose. 

As the timer counted down, Watanuki looked at Doumeki with a frown, and Doumeki returned it. 

The night wasn’t horrible. The date previous wasn’t bad either. And that night with dinner, that wasn’t the end of the world. Maybe a third (fourth?) date wouldn’t be too bad. He never really went past three or four dates, but he still didn’t know how he felt about the guy. This might at least give Watanuki a better idea on that, if nothing else. 

But, but he was awful so why date him again? At four dates, wouldn’t that be… a lot? Way too many. 

The light went green and Watanuki realized just in time to face the screen again and take the lead, but he wasn’t sure he wanted it. 

Watanuki held his lead, but became more and more distressed at the fact. Doumeki, too, seemed displeased. 

If Watanuki hadn’t been in the middle of playing Mario Kart, he’d have probably laid down on the ground and groaned audibly for a full minute because he was just _that_ stupid. 

As it were, he was in the middle of a race and he had to win! 

Or lose! 

Or just… 

do… 

something. 

They reached the final lap, no trash-talk, nothing more than the occasional curse from Watanuki, and the finish line was in sight. 

Watanuki could win this. He could win this and be free of Doumeki forever. 

But then he’d be free of Doumeki forever. 

At the last moment, Watanuki turned very sharply to the left, and off the road into a fence. 

Doumeki passed the finish line first, winning the bet. 

The game played music for Doumeki as the little cart went on a victory lap and Watanuki scowled at the screen as Doumeki set his remote down to look at him. 

“Well, something is obviously defective, what the hell was that about?” Watanuki yelled, tossing his controller aside. 

“You did that on purpose,” Doumeki stated, sounding so sure of it, and Watanuki couldn’t help but go red-faced, though he wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or anger at the (correct) accusation. ~ Watanuki’s face was red and contorted with anger. 

“I did _not_! Don’t go making things up about people! That is _rude_! God, as if I’d _want_ to lose. Now I have to go on another damn date with _you_!” 

He scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Doumeki pushed his remote back towards the tv. He’d been amused, at the obvious throw, but Watanuki’s yelling was dampening his mood. Watanuki was extremely vocal and hyperbolic about his displeasure, but Doumeki had thought he’d figured out to not listen to much that Watanuki yelled about. But, still, he didn’t have to be rude, even if he didn’t want to go. 

“You made the bet,” he said, his voice flat. “And it’s my turn to pick what we do.” 

Watanuki nodded once. “Yep. Next date is on you,” he said, and Doumeki felt a snap of exasperation at Watanuki’s back and forth. Now it was a date, and he didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Okay. “Wanna go again? I bet I could beat you this time.” Watanuki then said, and then paused and stuck his lips out like a blowfish. “No real bets this time though. Just the satisfaction of being better.” 

Doumeki agreed, and they played Mario Kart for a while longer, releasing the tension with much friendlier jabbing and competition. Doumeki felt a knot of excitement grow that they were going out again. Watanuki had thrown a race for it, and though he didn’t know yet what they’d do, Doumeki was glad he’d get to see him again. Because, yes, Watanuki was a little spastic, and loud and sometimes mean, but he was also fun, and interesting and cute, and Doumeki wanted to get to know him better. He supposed that was as good a start as any. 

When it got to be about nine o’clock, Doumeki held off starting a new race, and stretched forward, suddenly remembering he had early classes and a shift at noon. 

“Good racing,” he said, and Watanuki nodded. 

“Damn right,” Watanuki said. “You have an early class?” he then asked, looking at the time. 

“Yeah,” Doumeki sighed. “History. Way too easy to fall asleep in.” 

“And here I thought you were a history major.” 

“This one is the history of America in the 1800s. Nothing happens, just people crossing plains and lots of buffalo,” Doumeki said. It had been the only one that fit with his credit requirements and schedule, and it was his least favorite time period he’d ever studied. At least, it was the way his teacher was teaching it. 

“Ugh,” Watanuki said, rolling his eyes. “Boring.” 

“If he’d go into Native American history, that’d be interesting. But he won’t,” Doumeki said. He thought his teacher was afraid of offending, and skimmed over it. Doumeki, personally, thought that was more offensive. 

Watanuki scoffed. “You can bring dogs to class, but god forbid you talk about something interesting.” 

“Different class. That’s Mythology of Asia. Which is cool.” And much more relevant to his area of interest. 

Watanuki perked up at that. “Oh! Really? They teach that sort of thing?” 

Doumeki nodded. “Lots of reading, but that one is always interesting. And sometimes, there’s dogs.” 

Watanuki was shaking his head, looking perturbed. “I just don’t understand why you would bring a dog to class.” 

“It’s too hot in the car?” Doumeki offered, as a guess. 

“Do they not have a house…” 

“It’s also March.” It wouldn’t be too hot in the car, the weather had been mild lately, Doumeki pondered. 

“What does the month have to do with whether or not someone can leave their dog at home?” Watanuki asked, turning a confused glare on him.  
Doumeki shrugged. 

“Well, it wouldn’t be too hot in the car,” Doumeki explained. “I dunno why they wouldn’t leave it at home.” 

“Maybe they live in their car,” Watanuki decided, standing up suddenly, and then pointing dramatically at Doumeki still sitting on the floor. “You just admitted to early class! Go home! Go to bed! Don’t be a dumbass and get out of my apartment!” 

Doumeki huffed a little at his dramatics, and stood. He’d had fun, aside from that strange bet and the tension it caused. But it was past, and now they’d have another date after this. A third date. It made Doumeki feel like he hadn’t screwed this up yet. 

He looked at Watanuki, standing across from him, and suddenly, acutely realized that the second date seemed to have a reputation of a good night kiss, or something. Or was that the first date? They hadn’t done it before, he’d just let Watanuki out of his car. Should they have? 

And tonight, should they? Should they hug? A handshake seemed unbearably awkward. He didn’t even know if Watanuki would welcome anything of the sort, but now that he’d thought of it… well, he _wanted_ to. Something at least. 

Doumeki, before he could talk himself out of it, bent in and pressed his lips against Watanuki’s cheek. He pulled back quickly, saying, “See you.” Then he turned to the door, and began putting on his shoes, his face warm. 

Watanuki didn’t react audibly, and Doumeki didn’t turn to see if he looked angry, but a peek showed him grumpily wiping off his cheek, face red as well. 

“Go away,” he humphed, waving his hand. Doumeki left, embarrassed, but feeling a little giddy at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is spreading wider and farther, with a full cast of familiar and new characters, which is crazy and fun, and hopefully not too hard to follow. There are mentions again of Doumeki's roommates, and also a more complicated dating history than you might have expected from Watanuki. It all makes sense, I promise. 
> 
> And if you're enjoying this story, please let us know what you think/if you have any suggestions or requests or criticisms/just want to say hi. Thank you for reading!


End file.
